Stalk-a-Rooney
by chappell007
Summary: While on a much needed vacation in Stevens Point, Wisconsin, the BAU is suddenly called into action when Maddie Rooney stumbles upon their camp, claiming to have been kidnapped along with her celebrity twin sister, Liv Rooney. With the local police disbelieving her story, Maddie must rely on the BAU to rescue Liv and find their kidnapper before anybody's worst fears are realized.


**Hey guys, its Brandon. Hope you guys are having a great 2014, and while I'm still waiting for my cousin to have some free time so she can replace my keyboard, it's still working properly except for that left shift key. In the meantime I can still write my fan fics, albeit with much more effort.**

* * *

**But I digress! I want to share with you a new crossover that I wrote back in November, and was going to wait until the show it was a part on was posted to the archives on fanfiction . net.**

**This new crossover features, as usual,** _Criminal Minds_**, and the new Disney Channel series** _Liv and Maddie_**. Plot is straightforward, as always.**

**While on a much needed vacation at SSA Derek Morgan's cabin in the woods north of Stevens Point, Wisconsin, the agents of the elite Behavioral Analysis unit are suddenly called into action when Maddie Rooney stumbles upon their campsite, claiming to have been kidnapped along with her celebrity twin sister, Liv Rooney. When the local police disbelieve her story, Maddie must rely on the BAU to rescue Liv and find their kidnapper before its too late.**

* * *

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy this fan fic, and please leave me your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Criminal Minds_ nor do I own _Liv and Maddie_.**

* * *

Stalk-a-Rooney

A _Criminal Minds_/_Liv and Maddie _crossover fan fic

* * *

Prologue

"_There's a fine line between support and stalking and let's all stay on the right side of that."_

_-Joss Whedon_

* * *

It was a clear night in the woods north of Stevens Point, Wisconsin. The stars were shining brightly in the sky as a cool midsummer breeze glistened across the surface of Collins Lake, and caused a ripple effect that made it to the beach on the north side of the lake.

Sitting alone on the beach, Jack Hotchner looked out at the ripples moving towards him as the breeze continued. Feeling the cold surround him, he shivered before feeling a warm hand on his shoulder.

Looking up and behind, he saw his father, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, look at him, and smile.

"Hey buddy. Agent Morgan and the others are about to roast some hot dogs around the fire. You want to join us?" Hotch said as he sat down beside Jack.

"Sure, dad. I'll be up in a minute." Jack said. "I'm just enjoying looking at the ripples on the water."

"Don't be too long, Jack. You wouldn't want your hot dog to get cold." Hotch said as he got up from the beach, and headed towards a cabin.

As Hotch was walking away, Jack could make out a figure running on the other side of the lake, which was probably about a quarter of a mile from his position.

He blinked, and noticed that the figure was gone.

* * *

Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi was sitting at a campfire when Supervisory Special Agent Alex Blake sat down next to him. Blake glanced at Rossi, and smiled.

"It's been a long time since I last had a vacation. After what happened to Strauss and being stalked by the Replicator, its time that we get a break from finding serial killers and child rapists and the like." Blake said as she picked up a stick from the ground, and placed it near the edge of the fire.

"I hadn't had a real vacation since my first retirement from the BAU. I don't count my book tours as a vacation." Rossi said as he looked at her.

Out of the corner of their eyes, they could see a figure moving very quickly on the other side of the lake. Rossi looked at Blake, and then back at the lake, when he noticed that the figure was gone.

Rossi took a deep breath, and sighed. Blake glanced at Rossi, and stared at him.

"Dave, is everything okay?" Alex asked.

"I thought I saw a figure move on the other side of the lake." Rossi said as he looked at Blake.

"Dave, Derek said that we would be the only ones here. It's not that big of a lake." Blake said as she got up from the campfire, and headed towards a cabin.

"You're probably right. My mind is just playing tricks on me. This will probably be the only time the team can enjoy something together, so we better make the most of it, and ignore the illusions that try to deceive us." Rossi said as he got up and followed Blake to the cabin.

Little did the two agents know, they were not the only ones on Collins Lake on this cool July night.

* * *

On the other side of the lake, a fifteen year old girl was running from an unsub that had abducted her and her twin sister just hours earlier from their home. Her mother, father, and brothers were savagely attacked and murdered, and the two girls taken by force from the residence.

She had fought off one of her abductors just minutes earlier, knocking him into a wall before escaping. Weak from being attacked, she managed to run along the shore of the lake, trying to find somebody that could possibly help her.

Looking to her left, she could make out a figure sitting on the shore on the opposite side, and two other people huddled around a campfire.

Within minutes, the teenager knew that those people would be the one to help her, even if they turned out to be total strangers.

She took a deep breath, and proceeded with all her strength to make a run towards the other side of the lake.

* * *

Sitting in a chair outside a cabin, Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid had an uneasy feeling settling around him. It had been a difficult year for him, as his girlfriend, Meave Donovan, was murdered by a stalker that had pursued her long before she met Spencer, and recently with the loss of Erin Strauss, the BAU's section chief, at the hands of the Replicator.

Looking up from the chair, he saw Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, and her son, Henry LaMontagne, sit down on a bench next to the chair.

"You're awfully quiet, Spence. What's on your mind?" JJ asked as she looked at Spencer with worry on her face.

"This is actually the first time I have ever been camping. I've never done it before, but part of me thinks that I have done it in a past life. Camping has only been around for the last century, but in recent years its become a very cost-effective recreational opportunity." Reid said as he looked at JJ, and then at Henry.

"I'm really excited to be camping!" Henry said as he looked up at Reid.

"I bet he is. He's been anxious since Derek invited us to his cabin." William LaMontagne, Jr. said as he sat down beside JJ.

"I'm sure I will be fine since JJ seems to know the basics of camping." Reid said as he got up from the chair and walked towards the door when he thought he heard somebody calling from the other side of the lake.

"_Somebody help me!_"

JJ and Will looked at Spencer, who then blinked, and gazed at Will, JJ, and Henry.

"Dr. Reid, are you okay?" Will asked with worry on his face.

"This may sound crazy, but I thought I heard a faint voice coming from the other side of the lake. I'm sure its probably nothing." Reid said as he went inside the cabin.

* * *

Inside the cabin, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan and technical analyst Penelope Garcia were standing in the kitchen preparing the hot dogs for the roast when Derek noticed something strange.

"Baby girl, what type of hot dogs are these?" Morgan asked as he took a pack of hot dogs out of the refrigerator.

Penelope turned, and looked at Derek.

"Those are actually tofu hot dogs. They're a lot better for you than conventional hot dogs." Garcia smiled.

"Come on, mama, you know I wouldn't eat tofu dogs. I do have some in the freezer. If I want to eat a hot dog, I'd eat a regular hot dog." Morgan smiled as he placed the tofu dogs back into the refrigerator, opened the freezer, and took out a pack of beef hot dogs.

As he took the hot dogs out of the freezer, Rossi and Blake walked in, and smiled at Derek.

"This is a very nice place you have, Derek. How did you get it?" Rossi asked, a bit curious at the details.

"This cabin used to belong to Carl Buford. After he was sent to prison, Gordinski acquired it for his own use. He never used it much, and when he retired, it went to Georgia Jones. I remember her telling me that her two children, CeCe and Flynn, found it too remote for their tastes, so she gave it to me. I put a lot of time and effort in to fix this cabin up, and I think I did a great job of it." Morgan said.

"It sure is nice. I've never seen a cabin like this before." Blake said as she looked around.

As she was talking to Derek, Hotch entered the kitchen, and looked at Derek.

"Derek, are the hot dogs ready to be roasted? Jack's getting hungry." Hotch asked as he looked at his watch.

"We're about to take them to the fire. I think somebody should tell JJ, Will, Henry, and Spencer." Morgan said as he headed towards the back door.

* * *

Five minutes later, the members of the Behavioral Analysis Unit and their families were gathered around a campfire enjoying their hot dog roast when one of the agents notice what appeared to be somebody shouting.

"Did anybody hear that?" Morgan asked.

The group fell silent, and listened. Seconds later, they heard a very shallow echo coming from the shore on the far side of the lake.

"_Somebody help me!_"

"I didn't hear anything." Rossi said.

Morgan continued to listen. The voice kept getting louder.

"_Somebody help me!_"

"I heard something that time." JJ said as she looked at Morgan.

Suddenly, they heard brush moving around near the shore. The voice was closer, and it called again.

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

A split second later, the team realized that there was another person with them on the lake, and that they were in desperate need of help.

Derek Morgan got up from the campfire, and headed towards the direction of the voice.

"I'm going to check it out. Blake, Reid, you're with me." Morgan said as he looked at Blake and Reid, who then got up from the fire, and followed Morgan towards the shore.

The three agents quietly made their way down the shore line. They paused, and continued to hear footsteps heading in their direction.

The voice cried out again, and Blake determined that it was less than 250 feet from them.

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME!_"

Suddenly, Reid could make out a figure running towards them rather quickly. He took a good look at the figure, and was shocked by what he saw.

The figure was a fifteen year old girl, and she appeared to be in emotional distress.

The young woman saw the agents, and bolted into Reid's arms, hysterical.

"Please help me! My family was murdered, and my twin sister and I were abducted. Please, you've got to save her!"

Reid held on to the woman, and headed towards the cabin. Blake and Morgan looked at each other with a look of worry and confusion on their faces.

Reid clung to the teenager tightly, and sat her down on the stairs of the cabin.

"Calm down, miss. We will find your sister. What's your name?" Reid asked the young lady as she continued to hold on to him.

The woman looked at Spencer, and cried.

"My name is Maddie Rooney. I don't know who took me, or what they want with me or Liv." Maddie Rooney said as she held Spencer tightly.

"You're going to be okay. I'm with the Behavioral Analysis Unit, and my friends and I will make sure we find the person who did this to you. Could you tell me a little about Liv?" Reid said, trying to calm Maddie down.

"Liv was famous for being on the show _Sing it Loud!_. She didn't have any enemies, and I wouldn't know anybody who would hurt her." Maddie said.

Reid, with a confused look on his face, looked at Morgan and Blake, and then at Maddie.

"Maddie, are you saying your twin sister is Liv Rooney, and she was abducted along with you?"

"Yes, you've got to help her!" Maddie said as she started shaking.

Suddenly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She fell forward, and landed in Spencer's arms.

Spencer Reid carried her onto the porch, and sat her down on the ground.

Within seconds, Hotch, Rossi, and JJ were at Reid's side as he tried to revive Maddie Rooney. Hotch looked at Morgan, who took out his cell phone.

"Morgan, call 911, and report this. JJ, you and Reid go with her to the hospital. We need to know who she is, and where she's from." Hotch said as he looked at the team.

"She claims that her sister was the actress Olivia Rooney, best known for her role in the musical show _Sing it Loud!_. I'm not sure what to make of it." Blake said.

"If she happens to be Liv Rooney's twin sister, she might tell us what happened. So much for a vacation, and we're already back at work." Rossi sighed.

"We need to contact Stevens Point PD, and see if there have been any calls made for disturbance within the past six hours. Morgan, you and Dave head into Stevens Point, and see what you can make of it. Blake and I will investigate the surrounding area." Hotch said.

As the FBI agents stood on the porch of the cabin, they realized that in order to find a kidnapper, they would have to rely on just more than the eyewitness testimony of a fifteen year old girl.

* * *

**That's the prologue. Let me know what you thought of it. I will post chapter 1 later.**


End file.
